Final gigan
Final gigan was, in my opinion, an improvement from Showa gigan. his fighting capabilities are improved and he has a variety of new weapons. he brings to the fighting ground grappling ropes and discs, in addition to his chainsaws. However, after setting mothra on fire, he blew up. he is infinetely better than mothra and mothra should get a stinkin' life!!! A colossal corpse was uncovered in Japan, and it appeared to be an enormous, avian abomination. The monster was relocated to a research lab in Tokyo, and the true identity of this relic soon became known to three humans. Two diminutive fairies, called the Shobijin, revealed to the humans that this was a monster that had battled with the guardian Mothra. Gigan, as the sinister cyborg was known, had fought against the peaceful protector over 10,000 years ago, and unless its dormant body was returned to its tomb, dire consequences would befall the world. The humans didn't heed the warning, and careless research of the beast continued... Meanwhile, the deceitful extra terrestrial race known as the Xiliens had taken responsibility for the recent defeat of several dangerous monsters around the world. Their true scheme was to use the monster invasion as their first phase of domination, and when this fact came to light, the Xiliens attacked the Earth once more! During this second assault, the cybernetic organism, a weapon of the alien race, was revived and ordered to attack Tokyo; however, when Gotengo took flight to Antarctica to free Godzilla, the Xiliens ordered Gigan to follow and destroy the aerial vessel. When the Gotengo arrived at the very bottom of the Earth, Gigan began to unleash its full fury on the battleship. The Gotengo was bombarded with attacks and was finally forced to the ground. It did, however, manage to fire its missiles at the base that held Godzilla. Right before Gigan was about to finish the Gotengo, an atomic ray blasted into its flesh, sending the contemptible creature to the ground. The king of the monsters had risen from his forty-year hibernation, and Gigan retaliated with its powerful cluster beam. As the reprehensible, robotic terror wrapped its cables around the nuclear menace and began to real him in, Gigan's abdominal buzz saw began to spin violently, and it appeared as though Godzilla would soon meet a bloody fate. A single atomic ray decapitated Gigan, however, and the hateful horror fell to the ground. Godzilla roared in victory and began to follow Gotengo back to Tokyo, unaware that the creature lying behind him was not completely defeated... Later, when Mothra arrived to assist Godzilla against Monster X, a repaired and upgraded Gigan arrived to battle the ancient opponent. Gigan had its scythes replaced with dual-chainsaws and been enabled to fire razor-discs from its chest. Using these chainsaw hands to slice off part of Mothra's wing, Gigan apparently triumphed against its foe, and double-teamed with Monster X against Godzilla. When Mothra attacked again, Gigan fired two discs at her, whose targeting systems were disorientated via Mothra's golden energy scales; when they missed, Gigan fired its eye beam, setting Mothra ablaze and partially killing her. As Gigan struck a victory pose, ironically the razor discs boomeranged back, decapitating the cyborg. The flaming Mothra dove down, body-slamming it and engulfing them both in a large explosion.